


Milky Chance

by TrashQueens



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Not Related, Omega Kíli, PWP, You Decide, or maybe they are, pure milky smut, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueens/pseuds/TrashQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During lovemaking Fili and Kili discover that they are both heavily aroused by Fili suckling Kili's lactating breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milky Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of brainstorming between two trash queens. If you like alpha/omega verse and lactation kink, you've found it.

“Please Fee,” Kili gasped as his alpha teased his slick hole with his fingers. “Claim me, mark me, I need you inside me!” The pregnant omega writhed under the touch, his scent strong, his cock hard and aching.

“What do you want, my darling dear?” Fili cooed as he continued to tease, only just dipping a fingertip into Kili’s entrance. His omega’s hole was wet and dripping, ready to be claimed and knotted. And as enticing as that thought was, as good as Kili smelled, teasing him held an equal amount of satisfaction. There was nothing quite as arousing as not mounting your mate until they begged you for it.

“I just told you! I want you inside me!” Kili whined in frustration, trying to press down further onto Fili’s finger. “More please!” He sobbed, tugging desperately at his own hard cock.

“All in good time, my pet, all in good time,” Fili promised as he ran a gentle hand over Kili’s growing belly. The brunet had always been a beauty, but lately he positively glowed, and Fili found it impossible to keep his hands off him. He bent down to kiss along Kili’s neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. Pregnancy had made Kili smell even better and Fili found his head swimming with his heady scent. Kissing his way lower, Fili stopped to lap at Kili’s pert nipples.

But when he took one into his mouth, something new happened. For the first time, Fili tasted Kili’s milk. It was warm and sweet and tasted of Kili, but it still took him by surprise. He paused to taste it on his tongue, then took a longer pull on the sensitive nub, filling his mouth with Kili’s delicious milk.

His omega moaned and arched up at the sensation, his body begging for more.

“Do you like that, Kee?” Fili asked, raising his head to kiss the brunet, to let him taste his own milk on his mate’s lips. “Do you like when I drink your milk?”

“Yes,” Kili whined, spreading his legs wide, his thighs slippery and glistening, a bountiful offering to his alpha.

Fili smirked and withdrew his finger, causing the brunet to whimper in frustration. Rising up to sitting, the blond pulled his mate onto his lap and carefully guided Kili to sit on his cock. Once he was inside Kili, he latched on to one of his nipples and began to suckle as Kili rolled his hips.

The brunet moved up and down slowly on his mate’s thick cock, rolling his hips seductively. Clearly he was enjoying Fili’s suckling as much as the blond was.

“That’s a good little omega,” Fili praised as he pulled back enough to watch Kili. “Ride your alpha’s cock, fuck yourself on it.”

“Fee,” Kili mewled helplessly as he continued to bounce.

“Yes, my darling?” Fili asked as he leaned back for a better view.

“The other one,” the omega whimpered. “Suck the other one.”

Fili grinned and took the other nipple into his mouth, suckling it eagerly as Kili rode him.

Not long after, the brunet cried out and came, splashing his seed over Fili’s stomach. The alpha stopped suckling and thrust up hard into his mate several more time before finally reaching his own orgasm. He spilled his seed deep inside his omega and instantly felt his knot begin to grow.

Kili whined at the stretch as he always did, collapsing against his mate’s strong chest.

After letting the omega rest for a few minutes, Fili lifted him up to sitting again so that he could continue to tease and play with him. He carefully pinched Kili’s nipples, one after the other, just enough to cause a single droplet of milk to seep out. Leaning forward, Fili licked away the drops before repeating the action.

Kili whined in protest, needing either more or less stimulation, the tease was torture.

Taking pity on his mate, Fili laid down and pulled Kili onto his chest to wait until his knot went down. As he did so, he thought of all the doors this newfound pleasure brought them. He thought of waking Kili up by nursing, of seeing Kili’s milk leaking through his tunic. He thought about pulling that tunic aside and taking a nipple into his mouth anytime he wanted, about fucking Kili from behind, pinching his nipples, spraying milk onto the bed below him. The appeal was endless, and he would take full advantage of their mutual pleasure during Kili’s entire pregnancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Did you love it? Are you a trash queen as well? Maybe just a trash countess at the moment? Are you trash curious? Follow us on tumblr at trash-queen


End file.
